


christmas sweaters.

by shariling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shariling/pseuds/shariling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually it comes time to open presents, and the McCalls pull on their hideous, matching Christmas sweaters with pride - and Isaac laughs along, tells them they look ridiculous, but some part of him feels lonely about it. He hasn't been part of the family long at all. He's never going to be a McCall - even if he and Scott share kisses sometimes, and Scott insists on hanging a mistletoe above Isaac's door, so every time they move to hang out, they <i>have</i> to kiss in the spirit of Christmas. Those things feel warm - they feel good. A proper family that's warm and loving, like the cookies they stuff in their faces with no remorse.</p>
<p>The sweaters feel bad, though. They remind him he's an outcast, and he smiles in a pitiful way, trying not to remember how Camden once gave him a set of comics for Christmas - or how his mother used to make snicker doodle cookies instead of Melissa's chocolate chip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was scott/isaac, christmas
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://enjolrased.tumblr.com/)

It wouldn't be Christmas in the McCall house if the scent of fresh baked cookies wasn't wafting through the air - if Scott, despite years and years or growing older and wiser, didn't jump on Melissa's bed at five in the morning, exclaiming that _Santa left presents, Santa left presents!_ And Melissa, bless her heart, laughs and begs for another hour - which is graciously granted - but that's to say nothing of Isaac, who can't escape for few fleeting moments of sleep. The second Scott is up, Isaac is also up, and Scott tugs him downstairs to sit by the Christmas tree, to guilt Melissa into waking up.

She does, and cookies are baked first thing in the morning - an awful tradition, Scott thinks, because it feels like it takes twice as long for them to cook because _presents_ are waiting at the end of sugary delights. Melissa takes pride is sharing gruesome stories about Christmases past with Isaac - and Scott grows red in the ears, shouting _mom!_ , when she talks about the one time Stiles' father sent him coal as a joke present, and he cried for a full hour.

Eventually it comes time to open presents, and the McCalls pull on their hideous, matching Christmas sweaters with pride - and Isaac laughs along, tells them they look ridiculous, but some part of him feels lonely about it. He hasn't been part of the family long at all. He's never going to be a McCall - even if he and Scott share kisses sometimes, and Scott insists on hanging a mistletoe above Isaac's door, so every time they move to hang out, they _have_ to kiss in the spirit of Christmas. Those things feel warm - they feel good. A proper family that's warm and loving, like the cookies they stuff in their faces with no remorse.

The sweaters feel bad, though. They remind him he's an outcast, and he smiles in a pitiful way, trying not to remember how Camden once gave him a set of comics for Christmas - or how his mother used to make snicker doodle cookies instead of Melissa's chocolate chip.

"Well," Scott says, clapping his hands together. They're sat in front of the tree with crossed legs, and Scott reaches forward to take a wide but thin box into his hands. Isaac expects he'll tear open the wrapping paper in seconds - but instead he holds it out to the beta in question, smiling warmly. "Since this is Isaac's first Christmas with us, he should go first!"

Isaac thinks it's positively ridiculous how Scott's smile can make him melt so easily, and he accepts the box gratefully, noting the way Melissa's eyes brighten up at the motion. He picks the paper off daintily and the McCall's wait with surprising patience - until he's left with a plain white box, picking the cover up off it slowly.

He tries not to think about how he hasn't had a Christmas since his mother died. He tries not to think about how his last gift was a slap his father had given him, or flowers that he left on his mother's grave. 

He lifts the lid, and inside is absolutely the most _revolting_ Christmas sweater he's ever seen in his life.

"Oh my god," Isaac says, lifting it up high enough to hide the tears that start forming in his cerulean blue eyes - but it's clearly noticed, from the way both mother and son wrap him into a tight hug on the floor, Scott pressing a kiss to his cheek in the most obvious way possible.

"Welcome to the family."


End file.
